


Company in a Crowd

by xaritomene



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Gym Class Heroes, The Academy Is...
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1332895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xaritomene/pseuds/xaritomene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their relationship's unconventional. None of them give a damn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Company in a Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> First written on LJ in 2010

Their relationship had always been kind of unconventional, but if they didn’t care, it wasn’t like anyone else had the slightest right to pass judgement, Bill thought, staring up at the ceiling of Gabe’s bedroom, sandwiched in between Gabe and Travis. Travis had an arm over Bill’s waist, Gabe was snoring into the pillow, and Bill couldn’t sleep.

They hadn’t shut the curtains before going to bed, and the light from the street was enough to keep Bill awake on a bad night, which this one was clearly going to be. If it wasn’t for Travis’ arm around him, he might have got up and shut the curtains – or he might have gone into the sitting room, watched some TV (keeping the sound low), or written something, maybe, though The Academy had just put out an EP and they had a little while before they had to do any hardcore panicking over new songs.

As it was, Travis had him anchored in bed with them, and Bill was content just to lie there for the moment, thinking. His own hand was resting over Travis’ forearm, heavy across his stomach, and his other arm was flung up behind his head, and he was pretty comfortable – he just couldn’t sleep. Still, it was nice – really fucking nice, just lying here, with his. With his. His guys? He didn’t even know how to describe them. Their relationship was unconventional. That was that.

He shifted, his legs starting to go a little sleepy and numb after being kept in one position for too long, and Travis moved a little next to him, breath hitching for just a second before he settled back into a peaceful sleep. Gabe, though, snorted awake next to him, and lifted his head to blink at William, eyes reflecting the streetlight.

“Bill?” he murmured, voice gummed with sleep.

“Mmm?” Bill asked, careful to keep his voice low.

“Can’t sleep?” Gabe asked, and Bill shrugged.

“Curtains’re open,” he explained quietly and Gabe nodded. For a couple of seconds he lay there, then he heaved himself out of bed with a dramatically put-upon sigh, padding over to the window to shut the curtains. Bill unashamedly let himself enjoy the view and just smiled lazily when Gabe turned and caught him looking.

“You’re lucky Travie’s protecting you,” Gabe told him sternly as he eased himself back into bed, trying not to jostle his companions too much and wake Travis.

“You love me,” Bill said, and refused to be ashamed by how smug he sounded. It was nothing more than the absolute truth.

“Guilty as charged,” Gabe agreed. “Going back to sleep now.” He leant over and gave Bill a quick kiss, nothing more than a cursory good-night, but it relaxed something in Bill he hadn’t known was tense, wound up. Gabe burrowed into the covers next to him, one leg tangling with Bill’s, and Bill shut his eyes – he could probably sleep now.

Yeah, their relationship was unconventional, but it made them happy and it worked. And that was all that damn well mattered.


End file.
